story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alison (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Hi there, player! Good morning!♪" *'Afternoon': "Hey, player! ♫ Do you want to eat together?" *'Evening': "Good evening, player." *'Night': "The days almost over. I hope tomorrow will be another good day." *"Angie and Florian got married. Those two are energetic and cool! They get along so well, don't they?" *"Birgit and Arnold got married. Those two are solitary and quiet! They get along so well, don't they?" *"Fanny and Jasper got married. Jasper once said that when he grows up, he wants to marry a girl like his brother's wife." *"Kaylee and Theo got married. Those two are easy-going and innocent! They get along so well, don't they?" *"Marie and David got married. They have different personalities, but I feel like they bring out the best in each other!" *"Riley and Bryson got married. Those two are outgoing and hot-blooded! They get along so well, don't they?" *'Very Low Stamina': "Huh...? You're about to faint! Why push yourself? All things in their time. Rest now, eh?" *'Day after collapsing': "Player... you look really tired. Are you sure you're OK?" *'On her Birthday': "What a lovely day that just so happens to be my birthday! ♥" *'Rejects the Four-leaf clover': "Uhm... I'm not happier enough to get married. Please just keep it for a while." *'Win a Contest': "Congratulations, player.☆ I'm so glad I supported you!♥" *'Lose a Contest': "You've still got lots to work on. Think again about how you're going to enter the contest!" *'Talk too much': "Have a nice day!" *'Good Birthday Gift': "You gave me my favorite thing for my birthday! I couldn't be any happier! Thanks! ♫" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "What am I going to do with this? Get that thing away from me!" *'Multiple Gifts': "I've got enough for today!" *'1 Flower': "Player, you're a hard worker and adorable to boot. Just like me when I was young." *'2 Flowers': "Cooking's a hobby of mine. Let me know if you've got any good recipes." *'3 Flowers': "I love my work, but I get a little sad when I send away the animals." *'4 Flowers': "Try to keep a smile on your face even when life gets hard!" *'5 Flowers': "I've made many mistakes, but I've learned from them all." *'6 Flowers': "Don't let your failure define you! Let them teach you!♫" *'7 Flowers': "Player! It has been fun seeing you so many times today." *'8 Flowers': *'9 Flowers': *'10 Flowers': *'7 Flowers (Female)': *'8 Flowers (Female)': *'9-10 Flowers (Female)': *'11 Flowers': "Now I'm so happy to have married you, darling! ♫" *'12 Flowers': "Hello, darling! ♪ Oh, I'm still a bit embarrassed by all this!" *'13 Flowers': "Home is the place to relax after a long day's work!" *'14 Flowers': "Let's make lots of lovely memories together, player! ♪" *'15 Flowers': "You just can't survive without me, can you, player?" *'16 Flowers': "When you listen to me, you make me feel loved. You look awesome! ♥" *'17 Flowers': "You're a great lover. I'll always stand by your side." *'18 Flowers': "Do my very best for you, player! I'm worried about your bad days!" *'19-20 Flowers': "I won't give up, whether I'm in a bad mood or being alone! Let's make lots of happy times together!♥" *'Engagement': "I really want to get ready for marriage and live at your home." *'Pregnancy': "I haven't been feeling all that well recently... Maybe I have heartburn or something..." *'After Baby's Birth': "Player, our baby has been born! He/She takes after the two of us! ♫" *'First Child grows up': "Child must eat healthy and grow up strong!" *'Second Child grows up': "Having two children seems so exciting! ♪ You think it'll suit me?" *'Engagement': "Congratulations, player! I imagine you must be very happy! ♫" *'Pregnancy': "So you finally expect a child? Good! Just make sure to eat well and get a plenty of rest!" *'After Baby's Birth': "What a sweet baby you have!♥ Congratulations!♪" *'First Child grows up': "Good to see that child has grown up strong and healthy!♫" *'Second Child grows up': "Well, I guess your family is getting bigger, eh?" Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue